comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-444)
"I've lost everything. My wife. My son. And all because of Spider-Man. This drug will be my addiction no longer. It shall be my enemy...no longer. From this day, Carnage shall be my life, my WEAPON!" -Norman Osborn, before consuming the combination of the Carnage drug and Spider DNA that would turn him into Venom History Childhood Genius Intellect Husband and Wife Venom Loosing a Child Addiction Carnage Hunting the Spider Building Adrenaline Orderly Conduct Abilities Osborn possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of becoming Carnage. Most of his powers are similar to those possessed by Spider-Man and Venom. For example he can see out of every bit of his body. *'Superhuman Strength:' Osborn is superhumanly strong. He has demonstrated to being stronger than Spider-Man and Venom combined and can lift about 80 tons, this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. *'Superhuman Speed:' Osborn can run and move at speeds superior to those of any normal human being. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Osborn's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Osborn's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Osborn's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. They are also superior to Kilik's. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissue that the Carnage skin is composed of, makes Osborn's body much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Norman can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining physical injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite this, however, it is possible to injure him. Osborn is able to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. It isn't known, however, if he can fully regenerate severed limbs or missing internal organs. Osborn is also immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections as long as he remains in Carnage mode. *'Wall Crawling:' Much like Spider-Man, Osborn has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slickened surfaces. *'Webbing:' Osborn can project a powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is exceptionally strong, much more so for even the finest human athlete to break. *'Camouflage Capabilities:' The Carnage skin possesses limited shape-shifting abilities in the sense that it can immediately change itself to appear as any type of clothing or garment that Osborn wishes. *'Constituent Matter Generation:' Osborn can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' Osborn can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. Kasady can also detach these bladed weaponry if he chooses to. For example, he often forms spikes that he expels from his body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from his body after a period of about 30 seconds. *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Due to the Carnage being composed of the same Spider DNA as Spider-Man's, Carnage can't be detected by Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Weaknesses *'Sonic and Heat:' Carnage is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the him physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. Trivia *Carnage is the only cros-species spider experiment that wasn't created at infancy. Instead, he drank a syrum. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Camouflage Category:Super Senses Category:Webbing Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Animal Traits Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-444 Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Spider Sense Immunity Category:Versions of Carnage